Lighting fixtures for high intensity discharge lamps have housings with reflectors mounted on the opposite sides and the back of the lamp cavity. The lamps have elongated tubular configurations with conductive terminals at the opposite longituding ends. The lamp end terminals are coupled to electrical sockets mounted adjacent the housing sides to mount the lamp operatively in the lighting fixture.
Increased safety requirements have been applied to lighting fixtures utilizing double-end quartz lamps. When the lamps are replaced, the installer is exposed to electrical shock when the lighting fixture circuit is energized. The shock can occur if the installer touches a free end of the lamp bearing the conductive terminal during installation into the sockets. This hazard is particularly present for fixtures in which the lamp is removed and installed through a front face of the lighting fixture.